


Chapters

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Memories, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Question - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Daichi and Suga packed up all their belongs to close the chapter in Tokyo. They returned back to Miyagi to start a new chapter and to start this new journey together, there’s a simple question to be asked.[DaiSuga Week Day 6- Old/New]





	Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to really say about this other then read to find out what that question is ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Enjoy!

What used to be their living room, was just a room filled with boxes now. Suga sat on a pillow taking in the moment. It was quiet in the room, Daichi made a run to pick up dinner for the both of them. It was just Suga at that moment, sitting where their TV and coffee table should be. Their coffee table should be filled with papers and that funny looking penguin Kuroo gave them as a welcoming gift. Mr. Penguin, as they nicknamed the decoration, was put away and tucked in one of the many boxes surrounding the former setter. 

So many boxes that Suga lost count on how many they had.

So many boxes, that held some sort of memory in them from the past four years of living in Tokyo. All backed up and ready to leave the apartment they called home for the past four years. Suga and Daichi had graduated from university just a few weeks ago and were preparing to move back to Miyagi.

Back to their true home. Tokyo had just been their temporary home while they had attended university, but now that school was over it was time to return home. They had found an apartment that was close to the train station and the bakery that Suga would be starting at soon. An exciting time as the two would begin this new chapter in their life. 

_ Bing! Bing! _

Suga’s phone went off making him jump in surprise. He pulled out his phone to see who had sent me a text (and gave him a small heart attack).

_ [ _ **_Received from Daichi (°◡°♡)_ ** _ ]: I’m on the way back now! Can you try and find our cups? _

Suga chuckled as he responded to the text before getting up and walking into their blank kitchen. He sighed, countless hours were spent in here doing test samples for class and getting a head start on making his final project decorations to save time. But the kitchen was more than just a place where they cooked and baked. 

Their small kitchen would often turn into a dance floor as Daichi turned on a sappy love song and danced with Suga around the kitchen. Usually late at night and the both of them running on less than four hours of sleep from staying up to study for their exams. Or finish a paper in Daichi’s case. Then there were also the times where they were wide awake and the moment had just felt right.

Suga lifted each box to feel and hear if the mugs were in any of the boxes. He found the plates in one box and their utensils in another. But he found the box they were in and opened it up; smiling when the first thing he picked up are a set of mugs. The mugs had two birds and half hearts on it, that when put together made the heart a whole and the birds kissing. These were the first two mugs they had bought when Daichi and Suga had moved to Tokyo. 

He chuckled as he remembered them walking to their apartment for the first time and Daichi had noticed a shop that sold them. He’d said this could be their first official purchase for their apartment and it ended up being that. Their first purchase wasn’t a bed or a desk, but a set of mugs.

“Oh Daichi, we had our priorities straight back then.” Suga chuckled as he heard the door open.   
“Koushi! I’m back!” 

“Welcome back, Daichi! I got the mugs!” He smiled while walking out of the kitchen to greet his boyfriend. Daichi removed his shoes when he felt Suga’s arms wrap around his chest and nuzzle against his cheek.

“I missed you too. You got the mugs?”

“Mmmhmm!” Suga hummed as he brought the cups out to show him. “Remember when we bought these?”

“Oh yeah!” The former wing spiker smiled as he took one of the mugs. “The first thing we bought after coming to Tokyo.”

“Instead of buying a desk or a bed.”

“Well we bought one didn’t we?...Even if it was a few days later and had to sleep on the floor at first.” Daichi chuckled as he turned the mug around. “Still one of my favourites.”

“Yeah, I agree.” The former setter smiled before placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “How about dinner? I’m starving after packing all day!”

“Sounds like a plan! Last meal in this apartment.” Daichi agreed while he stood up and looked at the place they had called home for the past four years. “I’ll be honest, I’ll miss this old thing.”

Suga nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it’s been great to us and so have the restaurants that are nearby!”

“Speaking of restaurants,” Daichi started while holding the bag of food up. “We got extras for free. The owner and his wife are shocked that we’re moving back to Miyagi, but thanked us for these last four years.”

“Aww that’s so sweet of them! I’m going to miss their ramen shop so much.” Suga sighed. “Did we get extra green onions?”

“And an extra egg.” Suga clapped.

* * *

“Ah finally!” Suga exclaimed as he stretched after putting the last box down. “We’re finally moved in.”

Suga looked at the boxes that circled around him while putting his hands on his hips. “Now to unpack it. Ugh, Daichi! Why couldn’t we hire someone to help us unpack?”

Daichi responded with something, but the former setter didn’t hear it. So Suga just shrugged and began to open the boxes. Moving some boxes to their correct rooms and opening some up. Suga started by unpacking the living room, while Daichi was unpacking one of the two bathrooms they had in their apartment. 

“Koushi!” Daichi called out as he poked his head in from the hallway, Suga looking up from folding up a box. “How about we stop for lunch and go to our favorite place?”

“Spicy tofu?!” The silver-haired man’s eyes lit up at the thought of going to their favorite restaurant for the first time since arriving home.

“Yup!”

“Daichi of course! I’m obviously going to agree to go to our favorite restaurant.” The former wing spiker was given a smirk as an answer.

“Alright, let me grab my wallet and you finish up folding the boxes. We can take them down and put them in recycling.” Suga nodded and returned back to the boxes.

Daichi didn’t take long, when the former setter heard his footsteps coming up. They stopped and Suga didn’t give much thought to it, thinking Daichi was just waiting for him.

“I’m almost done, Daichi.”

“Take your time, Koushi.” 

“I’m done, I’m done. Can you take this box-” Suga started to say until he turned around to see Daichi behind him on one knee. “...Daichi?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?” He asked as the former wing spiker took the boxes from Suga’s hands and set them down. Daichi took Suga’s hands into his and squeezed them while smiling up at the confused silver-haired man.

“We start a new chapter today by returning to our home after closing the last one. Living together, just the two of us, for four years was amazing, because you were by my side. I can’t express how excited I am that we start this new adventure together. Last year, I did a lot of thinking and I mean a lot. When we celebrated the New Year and I realized that we would be graduating this year, I came to a decision. Do you want to know what that decision is?” Daichi spoke and Suga responded with a nod. 

“I’m glad.” The former wing spiker smiled as he pulled out a small black box and opened it slowly. Suga’s eyes widened when he saw what was inside it.

“Daichi.” Suga spoke as said man pulled out a ring from the box and smiled at the speechless Suga.

“Sugawara Koushi, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Daichi...what kind of question is that?” Suga asked with a laugh. “Of course!”

Daichi laughed and slipped the ring onto Suga’s finger; he stood up and kissed his now fiance’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Suga smiled in between their kiss.

“Come on, let’s go celebrate at our favorite place.” 

“Oh, so that’s why you suggested them. No wonder I’m marrying you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
